fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Faris "Sarisa" Scherwiz (Salsa)
"Lights out, ye scurvy fuck!" - Faris to Edge before punching 'im out Faris be a pirate from Final Fantasy V. She was once a princess named Sarisa or''' Salsa''' if ye'd prefer, who got lost at sea an' was raised by pirates. Her real parents be King Alexander Highwind Tycoon and Unnamed Mother who dies from plot disease. She dies because her only cure be the tongue o' a wind drake. Bein' that she loves wind drakes an' there's only one left in the entire world, she decides to not let that happen. Faris works as a pirate under the facade o' a man. She makes such a hot man that e'en Bartz an' Galuf swoon o'er her before they discover she's actually a lass. The reason she does this is cause gentlemen o' fortune got somethin' against lasses gettin' in on the pirate action. Havin' a penis is important in the swashbucklin' world after all. 'Personality' She's courageous an' given that she be Captain o' her ship, is also a good leader. Not carin' what other people think, she'll do her own thing an' cause of this, can be rather selfish. She's also very caring of her sister an' anyone she considers a friend. Lately, she's been givin' advice when needed, which is surprisin' to her an' a bit funny. Who goes to a pirate fer advice? 'FFTumblr' Faris is more inclined to give advice an' her input when necessary. She also tries to keep good head on her shoulders an' jes' sit back an' watch things unroll all the while laughin' an' havin' a pint o' rum. Because of a kind anon, she now has the ability to switch genders. As a man, he is louder than usual an' aims to seduce jes' about er'ryone who happens to be on the dashboard at the moment. Her family on fftumblr is o' course Lenna an' Syldra, her two sisters. Then thar be Golbez, anti villain o' FFIV, is her brother whom she lovingly calls Brobez. She be an honorary member o' SLWS (Sexy Ladies With Swords) an' her best friends are General Beatrix an' Felicia "Elfé" Uses the persona o' Cap'n Jack Sparrow from PotC on occasion often. Relationships Lenna -''' Faris' kid sister. They were separated while Lenna was still an infant an' Faris was jes' a wee lass. When Faris was lost at sea, she was taken in by pirates, who raised 'er to one day be their Cap'n. When the sisters reunited, Faris considered keepin' Lenna hostage till she noticed they wore the same pendants. Eventually this led her to findin' out they be o' kin. Now Faris tries her best to protect Lenna, feelin' like it's 'er responisibility to make up fer all the lost time they 'ad an' fer the fact that neither o' their parents are alive anymore. '''Golbez - '''Faris an' Golbez met via fftumblr town when she first showed up there. At first Faris didn't trust 'im, thinkin' he was evil cause o' how similar he looked to Exdeath. Eventually though, she came to realize he was far too polite to be anything like the void dweller. They grew to be friends when Golbez started raising a chocobo given to 'im by the first Bartz that was in FFT town. Since Faris knew chocobos well from bein' friends wi' Bartz fer so long, she showed him how to raise it. Then one night, they both had too much to drink together an' ended up making a pact o' sworn brotherhood on behalf o' their dragons, Syldra an' Shadow Dragon. Both were shocked the next mornin' when they found out, but Faris ran wi' it eventually callin' 'im Brobez. Golbez sometimes calls her Farisbro in response. He was also the first to find out Faris was actually a lass an' knew fer awhile until she finally revealed it to er'ryone. She still requests he calls her his brother anyway. '''Bahamut - In Faris' world, Bahamut is mentioned in the prophecy o' the 12 legendary weapons an' the ultimate black an' white spells. He is released when the planet that Faris, Bartz, an' Lenna live on merge wi' the planet Galuf an' Krile are from an' awaits them to challenge 'im atop the dragon-shaped mountain they previously obtained the wind drake from. In FFT town, Faris welcomed 'im wi' great respect, bein' a lass who grew up around a wind drake as a child in her kingdom an' eventually Syldra when she became a pirate. She looks up to Bahamut fer his wisdom an' also his brutal honesty, always lookin' forward to what he has to say next. When he became a human, she found 'erself very attracted to 'im, though she tries to keep quiet about it as best as she can because he an' Shelinda obviously 'ave feelings fer each other. Also, she is the anon that left 'im a basket o' kittens in his ask box. Ne'er did she 'ave any idea there was a cheetah in thar, though she is glad he likes 'im. Syldra - Sea dragon that Faris met when she was a wee lass. They discovered 'er off a coast o' an island they were scavengin' fer treasure when they found 'er. She was injured an' Faris insisted they take 'er in an' care fer 'er. E'er since, the two 'ave been best friends an' grew to become like sisters. When the wind was not fillin' the sails so well, Syldra offered to pull the ship fer Faris an' her crew whene'er needed. Faris thanks 'er er'ryday fer that an' e'en renamed the ship after 'er. Er'ry mornin', Faris also likes to wrestle up some sharks an' cook steaks outta 'em to share wi' Syldra. She has noted that one o' the things that always cheers her right up is whene'er Syldra nudges her wi' her muzzle. Bartz - Right off the bat, Faris liked 'im fer his ballsiness. At first, she was seriously ready to give 'im a good thrashin' fer tryin' to steal her ship. But then she learned that Lenna was wi' 'im and at first, cared less about the world an' its crystals dyin', only wanted to learn about 'er past. Some time down the road, she found herself becoming more carin' about the world an' e'en Bartz. They grew to become best friends, havin' wild nights o' drinkin', mischief, an' lots an' lots o' streaking. The two had a relationship goin' fer awhile an' while things were great an' they were practically perfect fer each other, they ended up splittin' on good terms. Bartz wanted to travel the land while Faris returned to the sea. When Faris first came to FFT town, the Bartz she met there was wi' Shelinda an' while that slightly upset 'er, she was glad to see him settle down wi' such a sweet lass. Not long after though, he left fer yet another adventure. The current Bartz then showed up very recently an' Faris was real glad to see 'im again. They reminisced fer a long time an' is beginnin' to harbor feelings fer 'im that she 'asn't felt toward 'im in so long. Now she only tries to keep 'em inside an' jes' be happy he 'as found Ashe. Edge - Faris believes Edge to be the sexiest man alive, and she's not mistaken. Any woman would be lucky to have the affection of such a paragon of manliness, of course that lucky woman is Faris. Noble Speech Sometimes when the moment strikes her as a very serious one, Faris' speech pattern will revert to a more refined tone, dropping all traces of a pirate accent. She considers this to be her noble tone, channeling her young princess self when addressing others like this. Th' drunk Pirate On th' o'er 'and, thar be 'er slurrrred an' more piratey tongue when she be three sheets in th'wind! Saavy? Note to everyone reading this: Mun is not actually a pirate. Ashemun found out the hard way. Tears were shed. Tv Tropes *Pirate Girl *Bifauxnen (Seriously, Galuf's quoted at the top o' this one!) *Tomboy *Sweet Polly Oliver *Chaotic Neutral *Hot Chick with a Sword *Anything else is listed here Category:Characters